


Bird that left the nest

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint would be home that day, you just needed to get out of work to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story I thought up about an hour ago. Why can't I make a happy Hawk story?

Feeling groggy, you sat up in the bed, throwing your legs over the side. You hadn't slept well, but you still had to get up and go to work. You did the necessities in the bathroom, before grabbing some clothes from the nearby closet. You pulled on a short black denim dress, a pair of fish-nets, and finally your combat boots.

You munched on a bagel as you drove to work, weaving through traffic. You didn't have to worry about red-lights, but there were still slow pokes. You weren't running late, you just enjoyed getting there early to talk to Sammy, your best friend.

The boots you wore didn't make a sound as you snuck up on her. She was sitting at her desk, facing the wall which gave you a great advantage. She yelped when you poked her sides, hitting you on the arm as you snickered.

"You know I hate when you do that," Sammy told you, her face red from causing a slight scene.

"I know, but I couldn't help meself."

You leaned against her desk with a smile, making her brown eyes gleam at your good mood. She spoke after a few seconds, "is he coming home today?"

"Yeppers, my Cupid will be back this afternoon."

The two of you spoke for almost thirty more minutes before you finally waved goodbye. You didn't want to be caught by the boss since it might make him take back your afternoon off.

The minutes ticked by slowly as you worked on the computer. You had to send emails to employees out of state or print things for customers. The time finally came for you to leave and you snagged Sammy for her lunch break.

Clint wouldn't be home for a while yet, so you still had time to go eat. You both chose a restaurant that neither of you had been to before and grinned at the buffet. Sammy had forty-five minutes to eat so you both began to dig in.

By the time lunch was over and Sammy had to leave, there was only an hour left before he should get home. You jumped in the car and drove the speed limit home, a smile still on your face. That smile grew when you saw his S.H.I.E.L.D. car parked in front.

You unlocked the door and swung it open quickly before your smile dropped. There was your boyfriend wrapped around his partner in a passionate kiss. The door hitting the wall broke them apart, Clint's eyes wide with shock and a smirk gracing Natasha's lips.

There was nothing you could say, your throat felt like it closed and your heart sunk to the pit of your stomach. Clint ran up to you, his arms wide with a look of desperation on his face. Each step he tried to take closer to you caused you to take one step back.

'I will NOT cry, not in front of them,' you though, before turning around and leaving the house.

Clint called your name with a plea, "come back, I can explain!"

You turned and looked at him with a glare. "Explain what? Why her lipstick is all over you? Or maybe why you were kissing in MY house?"

You were about to stick the key in the car door before he took it from you. "Please, Babe, just hear me out," he whispered to you, trying to wrap his arms around you.

You flinched away before speaking, "I have no reason to, I was so excited that you were coming home today. I bought a sexy purple dress to wear tonight so I could look good for you. Heh, I even bought you a birthday present since I thought you wouldn't be here for that time."

A tear escaped and fell down your cheek. You wiped it away before he could even try. With deep breaths to try and calm yourself, you turned and began walking down the sidewalk.

"I want you and your shit gone by the time I get home, got it?"

Hawk didn't follow you, he just watched you walk away. He didn't know why Nat was kissing him or why he even kissed back. With a sigh, he headed back inside, closing the door behind him.

It was dark by the time you walked into your home. You looked around, making sure everything of Clint Barton was gone. The only thing left behind was a note with your name on it beside your keys that he took. You picked up the items, putting the keys in your purse and tearing up the letter before even reading it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is told in Clint's point of view

~~*Clint's POV*~~

The memory of what happened between my and (name) was fresh in my mind. Even though it happened a year ago, I felt like it was yesterday. It didn't help that I continued watching her, protecting her from afar.

I sighed, watching her with her group of friends. Oh, how I wished I could be there with them, my arms wrapped around her. To be able to smell her shampoo in her hair as I kissed the top of her head.

I growled at the newcomer walking towards the small group. From what I had seen in from the file I found on Michael Cash, he was close to (name)'s age. His occupation was being a children's dentist.

It took all of my power NOT to get my bow out and shoot Michael. (name) was MINE, not his. Michael had no right to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. That was MY job. My keen eyes caught every move the couple made. The looks they gave each other, the way their hands always kept contact to the other person's body. If I had to keep watching this I knew it would drive me insane.

That night, I went back to the house where it all began, my eyes scanning the windows to see where she was. I left my weapons in my car, making sure I didn't do anything stupid. I pinched the bridge of my nose before ringing the doorbell.

There she was, my beautiful angel who I missed so dearly. The one person in my life that I lived for, that I yearned for. The voice I remember being so sad the last she spoke to me was filled with shock as she spoke, "what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, I had to speak with you."

My perfect woman bit at her lip in thought. I knew she was debating with herself. The woman sighed with a nod, telling me to 'go ahead.'

"I can't stop thinking about you. I know what happened was wrong and that I should have never hurt you."

"Damn straight."

"I wanted to apologize in hoped that you'd forgive me."

I watched her face, going from her eyes to her lips as she spoke, "what you're asking for is a lot, Hawk. You don't realize how much you hurt me."

I wanted to reach out and comfort her, the woman I hurt so badly. I looked down, speaking softly, "that's where you're wrong. I go through every day thinking of you and how I screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me."

I saw the flash if sorrow in her eyes as she looked at me. When she looked at her feet, her bangs fell into her eyes and, God, how I missed that. I put my hands in my pockets to keep from pushing the hair away from her perfect face.

Footsteps could be heard behind her before an arm snaked around her waist. The man that had to be Michael spoke, "who is it, Love?"

(name) looked up at Michael with a smile that I remembered holding at one point. The smile of 'all I see is you.'

"Clint, meet Michael. Michael, this is Clint."

We didn't even try to shake hands, we just glared at one another. I wanted to rip his arm off and beat him with it.

"What's he doing here so late," Michael questioned from behind her.

"Clint needed to speak to me about something, no biggie," she told him, her beautiful eyes never leaving me.

With a kiss to her shoulder, the jerk-off said goodnight and headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us. I couldn't help but watch her hands play with her hair. She always did that out of nervousness.

I broke the silence first, "do you love him?" I knew I shouldn't have asked that.

"Why? Are you jealous," she asked with hand on her hip.

I bowed my head, my eyes still looking up at her. "Yes, I am," I had the hardest time saying that.

"You have no reason to be. It was your fault we ended. Michael was there to pick up the pieces that you left. I loved you, but that's over."

Every word she said caused me to break. Everything she said was true, but that didn't mean I had to give up. I looked into the colored orbs I treasured so much.

"Goodbye, Hawk."

She closed the door, leaving me standing on the porch. The light went off above me, but I didn't move. I didn't begin to walk off until after I heard Michael.

"Well, the romantic evening was sort of ruined by your ex. Still, will you marry me?"


End file.
